Faded
by towayuki
Summary: What happens when a certain white cladded thief and high school detective collide? KaiShin! FEM!Shinichi
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction on this account and it's going to be a Kaito x Female Shinichi fanfiction so be prepared uwuwuwu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! They are both owned by Aoyoma Gosho and there'll be a lot of swearing in this :,)**

* * *

 _Prologue_  
 _The sound of a gunshot echoed upon the city. The red substance stained white clothing of the once blood free thief._

 _A girl no older than 17 clutched the thief's hand, tears streaming from her face._

 _She turned to face the man who had fired the gunshot. As she raised her watch to tranquilise him, she croaked "I hope you fucking rot in prison you asshole." and she shot the dart, the man falling to the ground._

 _She turned back to the thief, looking into his shining indigo eyes. With all his might, he said, "Shinichi, please. Please live for me." and slowly closed his eyes._

 _"K-Kaito..." She brought his hand close to her tear stained face. Her sobs filled the quiet city's air. "I'm so sorry, Kaito." Her most beloved had faded in front of her eyes._

* * *

 **Prologue completed! Also yes I'll be evil and make it have a sad ending s0rry guys**


	2. Friends

**Chapter 1! arE YOU READY?! hah well you better fucking be also i might be high hahahaahahahahhahahahaah**

 **Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito doesn't belong to m e ! ! ! . DC AND MK DOES. NOT. BELONG. TO. ME. IT BELONGS TO AOYOMA GOSHO. also a shitton of swearing owo first also im so sorry that im being really fuckin high rn aaaaaaaaaaa also it's kaishin and fem!shin which equals female conan which equal . Also this may be OOC oops**

* * *

Shinichi sighed and leaned against the back of her chair. Ever since she got the antidote for the APTX4869 and confessed to Ran that she was Christie, she had been depressed. Maybe even gloomy. Once Ran had heard that she was Christie, Ran had been devasted. The only thing she said was that Shinichi had ruined her life, and since then, Ran had cut all contact with the female detective.

Once school had ended, Shinichi made her way to a nearby cafe to have some coffee and try to relax a bit. She was afterall, a corpse attractor.

Shinichi sipped her black coffee and was not at all surprised when Megure-keibu called her. But the reason why he had called her? She was blown away. "Hello? What is it Megure-keibu? Another case?" she asked.  
"No, not at all! I was wondering if you would like to accompany Midori, Sato-san, Takagi-kun and I to Tropical Land?" Shinichi froze. Tropical Land? Maybe she would decline. And so she did. "No thank you Megure-keibu. Thank you for the offer though. I wouldn't think you would want to go to an amusement park though."

"Ah, no no! It's fine! And anyways, I'm not that old to not enjoy amusement parks!" and with that, he hung up.

Shinichi took another sip of her coffee and was getting ready to leave when three certain people catched her eye. Is that Ran? No, it can't be. Her hair was also different, she thought. There were two other men. One that had blonde hair and one that looked exactly look herself if she was a boy but with messier hair.

When she realised she was staring, she looked away but it was too late. The trio had already walked over to her. "Hello! We realised that you were looking at us, so we wondered if you needed anything!" the Ran lookalike said. Shinichi wanted to avert her eyes somewhere else so badly because of how much she resembled Ran. "Ah, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone. I'm sorry." Shinichi replied politely.

"It's okay! I'm Nakamori Aoko! That's Hakuba Saguru and this is my childhood friend Kuroba Kaito!" she said, pointing to the two other men, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi said, biting her lip. She remembered Hakuba from all the Kaitou KID heists.

"Kudo Shinichi? You're that famous detective! Wow!" Shinichi surprisingly smiled. She had missed the company of friends, since Haibara, no, Shiho barely talked to her, while Hattori gave her comfort once in a blue moon.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Heisei Holmes." Hakuba said. Shinichi darted her eyes to the messy haired teen. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Oi! Bakaito! Say hello to her at least!" Aoko turned to then face Shinichi, "Sorry. He's kinda been acting weird these last couple of weeks." Kaito muttered a small 'Hello' and went back into deep thought.

"Um, excuse me Kudo-san, if it's alright, I'd like to get to know you better. Could we possibly exchange numbers?" Hakuba asked.  
"Ooh! Me too!" Aoko said.  
"I might as well then." Kaito said, which shocked them all.

After a few minutes of exchanging numbers, they bid their farewells and Shinichi walked back to her house.

This might do me some good, Shinichi thought, enjoying the thought of having friends again.

* * *

 **aaaa yay I'm done I can sleep now!**  
 **also I'll probably try to update once a week**  
 **ok gn see you next chapter uwu**


End file.
